powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Rangers monsters season 5
The monsters of Super Mario Rangers season 5 are all monsters who work for Bowser and are summoned by his son. Mr. I Mr. I is a demon/eye themed monster. He has three eyes, needle like teath, spikes in his head, black and white armour, claws and slit like nostrils. He attacked the Rangers by firing lasers from his eyes and could rotate the eyes so that they went to a different socket. He terrosised the people of Sommerset for a short time before toying with the Mario Rangers. He used his eye-beams to injure them but did not kill them, something which proved to be his undoing. Before he could finish the Rangers off Jenny waved her hand in fron of his face, slowly at first and then becoming more rapid which caused Mr. I's eyes to follow Jenny's hand until his eyes rolled back into his head and he accidently fired his eye-beams which caused smoke to pour out of his mouth. Billy da Blob Billy da Blob was a blob themed monster who worked for Bowser. He was humanoid but had incredibly pale skin, blob like hands and only had black pupils rather than whole eyes. He had super elascticity and used it to round up the inhabitants of Sommerset. Once he met the Rangers he used his speed and elascitcity to quickly gain the upper hand. However the Mario Rangers managed to lure him into a steel mill where the heat caused him to melt. Moneybags Moneybags was a money themed monster. He had leather skin, a mouth with a zip and two yellow eyes that were located on the roof of his mouth. He carried around with him a staff with a dollar sign on the end of it which could turn people into various precious metals, commonly gold though. He was struck by greed and planned to sell his victims in order to gain more money. Once in Sommerset he used his staff to turn people into golden statues and when the Rangers arrived he did the sam to Trevor. Luckily for the Rangers they managed to break Moneybags's staff and the escaping energy destroyed Moneybags and released the people from their golden state. Ray Ray was a manta ray themed enemy. He had three webbed fingers, a barbed tail, gills and devil ray stems. He wore white armour and had two arm guards that could fire electricity, he could also turn into a silhouette by using his arm guards. His electricty generators and ability to turn into a silhouette almost caused him to win in his battle against the Mario Rangers. However they learned that while in silhouette form he could not attack and so destroyed his arm guard with the Ultra-Cannon just as he was about to go into silhouette form. As he was indestructabe in this form he was not destroyed. Coo Coo Coo Coo was a rooster themed monster. He looked like an anthromorphic chicken with a star tattoo over his left eye. He wore only jeans and a red poncho and carried a bazooka that fired bombs. He used the bazooka frequently in battle and often got distracted by the destruction he caused. In the end it was not the Rangers that defeated him but luck because as Coo Coo was about to fire at the cornered Mario Rangers, he tripped and dropped his bazooka and it exploded in his face. He mentioned that he had seventeen children. Spinster Spinster is a robotic monster with no particular theme. He had orange armour, had a jetpack, green pauldrons two spikes in his head, yellow eyes and a head that could retract into his body, with the exception of the spikes. Due to his name he was the subject of many jokes, which he hated. He could spin around very quickly. His attempts to fight the Rangers was met with ridicule until he sped around fast enough to slow down time around him and beat the Mario Rangers easily. The Rangers however tricked him into slowing down by taunting him and he eventually slowed down so that he could see the looks on their faces as he beat them slowly. Instead he was blasted with the Ultra-Cannon. Transportitron Transportitron was a vehicle themed monster who looked like a robot made of vehicles. He had a red truck for his body, a red car for his head, two bullet trains for his shoulderpads, two cars for his arms, an amublance for his waist and thighs, and two trucks for his feet and legs. He could fire missiles from his hands. He was once a minion of Lord Zedd before working for Bowser. He, General Havoc, Goldar and several other members of the United Alliance of Evil were sent to the desert planet of Galatax to enslave the inhabitants. When Zordon's enegy wave passed over the planet they were protected by an energy barrier created by a stone tower. The surviving members have resided there ever since. He was found by Bowser and was one of the few members of the UAE he could convince to join him although he was easily defeated shortly after arriving on Earth. Book Beast The Book Beast was once a minion of Lord Zedd who then decided to work for Bowser. His head is a book with razor sharp teeth, he wears brown armour, blue pauldrons and has a book cover built into his chest with a black star on it. When the cover is opened it can suck people into it and leave pictures of them on the pages of the book. He, Goldar, General Havoc and some other members of the United Alliance of Evil were sent to the desert planet of Galatax to enslave the inhabitants. When Zordon's energy wave passed over they were protected by a magical barrier created by a stone tower. The surviving members have resided in the tower ever since. When Bowser tracked them down he offered the surving members the chance to join him and fight against the Super Mario Rangers. Most of them refused however, with the exception of the Book Beast and a few others. He fought with the Mario Rangers and managed to capture Jonah and Trevor. However the Rangers managed to rip out the pages of the book on his chest and freed his captives. A quick blast of the Ultra-Cannon soon finished him off. Garbage Ghoul The Garbage Ghoul was once a minion of Lord Zedd who then decided to work for Bowser. His body is covered by a trash can, his head is two garbage can lids fused together and filled with sharp teeth, he has claws, a tail and green skin. He, Goldar, General Havoc and several other members of the United Alliance of Evil were sent to the desert planet of Galatax to enslave the inhabitants. When Zordon's energy wave passed over they were protected by a magical barrier created by a stone tower. The surviving members have resided in the tower ever since. When Bowser tracked them down he offered the survivng members the chance to join him against the Super Mario Rangers. Most of them refused however, with the exception of the Garbage Ghoul and a few others. He and a platoon of Koopster's fought the Rangers on top of the same mesa that the Rangers fought the Fishin' Cheep on. He proved to be incredibly violent when he launched a Koopster in the air and hit it with his tail in an attempt to hit the Mario Rangers with it (instead the Koopster was sent over the edge). He was vaporised by the Ultra-Cannon. Bowling Beast The Bowling Beast was once a minion of Lord Zedd who then decided to work for Bowser. He had a human like face with fangs, red eyes, pale skin and wore a crown on his head. the crown resembled the double crown of Egypt but with a bowling pin instead of the white crown. He wore red armour, had claws, wore bowling shoes and a shendyt. He wieled a bazooka that looked like a bowling pin that could fire out explosive bowling balls. He, Goldar, General Havoc and several others of the United Alliance of Evil were sent to the desert planet of Galatax to enslave the inhabitants. When Zordon's energy wave passed over they were protected by a magical barrier created by a stone tower. The surviving members have resided in the tower ever since. When Bowser tracked them down he offered the survivng members the chanceto join him against the Super Mario Rangers. Most of them refused however, with the exception of the Bowling Beast and a few others. He used his bazooka to demolish various building of Somerset and terrorize the townspeople. He kept the Mario Rangers at bay by using his bazooka to keep them a safe distance from him. However the drawback of this was it took time to reload and there was a slight pause in between shots. Using this knowledge the Rangers managed to slowly move to the Bowling Beast's position and destroyed his bazooka which exploded and badly damaged the Bowling Beast. He was not destroyed however and pulled out a staff with a sharp point and attempted to stab the Rangers. RJ managed to destroy the staff and then Bowling Beast. Octo Octo was an octopus themed monster, as the name would imply. He had a spherical head, two yellow eyes, a round, tube like mouth, tentacle like fingers and instead of legs... more tentacles. He could spit ink and mines from his mouth. His mode of attack was to steal nuclear submarines and have them fire on Somerset in order to clear the area and kill the Mario Rangers. The Rangers however managed to sneak aboard the submarines and destroyed the Koopsters who were manning the submarines. After this they attacked Octo who tried to destroy the submarines using his mines. The Rangers however blasted him with the U;tra-Cannon before he could do this. However it turned out that Octo was not evil but had been brainwashshed and the blast from the Ultra-cannon brought him back to his senses. After this he left for his home dimension (Which is also the homeplace of Bowser, his minions and the original Mario Rangers). The Howls The Howls are a group of reptilian monsters who guard the Mansion of a seer. They are neutrally aligned and despise Bowser and his forces. They have dark blue rubbery skin, no eyes, oval shaped heads, claws and black and yellow striped tails. They wield shields and serrated swords. The Rangers sought out the seer so that they could find out a way to defeat Bowser and his army. The Howls, however stopped them from entering. The Rangers attempted to go through the chimney until Lisa pointed out the dangers of this, so instead they blew a hole through the roof. The Howls tried to force them out using portable wormholes but were stopped by the sudden arrival of the seer. She ordered her Howls to stand down and agreed to help the Rangers. However all she saw was the coming of a large battle. Shortly after this Bowser attacked the Mansion. The Howls and the Rangers worked together to repel Bowser's forces. Yggdrasil Yggdrasil was a tree themed monster who was created from a root from the World Tree, also called Yggdrasil. His face is a log with a splintery hole in it, with two red eyes inside the hole. His hands are long branches with splintery fingers, he carries around a bandolier with several fruit like grenades attached to it. Finally his legs are tree trunks with root like toes. He was created when Bowser traveled underground until he reached Yggdrasil, the tree in Norse mythology which gave life to the world. He ordered his minions to cut up a root in order to fashion a monster that would supposedly have all the power of the Earth. When a suitable root was cut, Bowser, Kammy and her assistant combined their power to carve it into a monster and then used their dark powers to both give it life and taint it so that it would be evil. Once this was complete Bowser set it loose on the world where it planted it's roots into the ground in order to spread negative energy and corrupt the planet. The Rangers had difficult in fighting it because of it's iron like bark and it retaliated by using it's fruit grenades. As it corrupted the planet it grew in both power and size. However RJ managed to destroy it by using his battalizer armour to the full extent of its capabilities. Kanabo crusher The Kanabo crusher was an Oni themed monster. He was clad in samurai armour, wielded a kanabo (a spiked club) and had a skull like face with sunken eyes, horns, long black hair no nostrils and fangs. Noose brothers The Noose brothers were a pair of bird themed enemies. The Noose brothers were actually a two headed monster who had tan coloured feathers, a red and green wattle each, clawed bird feet, wing like hands, sharp beaks, black wings and yellow eyes. They wore armour with arms that were covered in bandages and a gold belt. The two bickered endlessly about various things, such as who was stronger and who had a sharper beak. Chet Rippo Chet Rippo was an alien smuggler and weapons dealer. He had purple skin, a duck like beak filled with sharp teeth, an antenna on his head, bony, claw like hands and red claw like stripes on and around his eyes. He wore a dark blue cloak and ruff that concealed a high-tech suit of armour. He also wielded a poleax and was briefly seen using the alien equivalant of a skateboard, it didn't have wheels but instead moved by removing friction underneath it. He landed on Earth intent on selling his weaponry to Maraudas, an enemy of the A.F.D. only to learn that he had been destroyed. After learning this he attempted to sell his weapon stockpile to Bowser, another evil overlord, but Bowser refused to pay and attempted to steal from Rippo. In response, Rippo attacked Bowser with his poleax, but lost and was forced to work for Bowser. He attacked the Mario Rangers with the robotic crew of his ship and almost won due to his superior technology. However before he could finish them off he was attacked by several members of the A.F.D. who were in Sommerset for a vacation. Together the Mario Rangers and the A.F.D. managed to defeat Rippo and arrested him. He was later placed in suspended animation and placed in a secret base under Antarctica. His ship and robots were sent to Area 51 to be contained and studied. Category:Super Mario Rangers Category:Monster Category:PR Monsters Category:Ideas Wiki Category:Chad from Accounting Category:Candidates for speedy deletion